vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Theseus
" I will show you the power of a true Alpha " -Theseus to Tyler Lockwood in Building a All-Star Pack. Theseus '''or '''Thomas is is the son of Starrk and nephew of The Primordials. He comes to Mystic Falls in search of the Child of Nature. History Pre-History Theseus is the son of the Primordial Starrk. He was born sometime before 1,500 BC in the ancient world sometime after his cousin's mother faked her death. Before he was conceived it was predicted that, this child would inherit powers greater than a Natural Werewolf and soon make a new race of Werewolves these were children of the Primordials, Theseus would be able to dispose of formidable foes even his dear friend, who was a vampire. Early 1,500 B.C, London Theseus lived with his father and mother in a unknown location. He was trained by his father on how to survive and how to use his abilities. After many decades he left him and sent him on his own. Theseus became Brilliant, Eloquent and Brutal showing no mercy for those who betray him. 4th century BC, While traveling to Rome in search of Mal-El, he comes across a village, he soon falls in love with one of the villagers and after he reveals that he is a werewolf to her, she breaks up with him. The villagers were angered and attacked, they would go on to blind Theseus and this angered him but he attacked the villagers slaughtering kids, Woman, Man, elderly everybody and moved on making him more cruel. 8th century BC 500 years after he murdered the whole village, Theseus would find out there were more people like him. He stopped the search for Mal-El and went to look for Narissa the child of Oenomaus, he was disappointed that he could not find her and than builded his own pack of werewolves, with regular wolves. After many months of searching he, found the Primordial's children. They all killed there packs due to being told by a strange man that killing another wolf made another wolf stronger. Past Day They killed more wolves and grow stronger building a name for themselves. Ultimate Werewolves after failing with the pack, Theseus murdered everyone except William & Jesse and Narissa. They went on to recruit David the brute known for being a giant in stature and a power werewolf in strength. Present Day He goes to Mystic Falls after heaing of Mal-El's return and also the hearing of Vampires running the town, they would began to spread out making murder scenes, they put there pack sign on the victims home and they are called the Demon Wolves. Personality He is clearly shown to be Brilliant and a true Evil Genius, despite appearing blind he is brutal willing to get messy going as far to beat Stefan in many fights. He is eloquent but shows a evil side sticking a blade inside the throat of Klaus and keeping it there trying to make him spit out the location of Mal-El. Appearance He is in his late 20s with dark brown hair, he has a chiseled face along with the usual eyes of a blind-man. Theseus wears a carbon colored suit along with a black turtle neck, he wears blue jeans and black dress-shoes. He has an athletic build and is an average height. Abilities From his father he gained all the abilities of a Primordial werewolf, he also gained additional powers of a werewolf given to him by killing other werewolves. Theseus is a true to his werewolf heritage protecting the name at all costs. His powers are believed to be growing greater than his parent powers. *'Super Strength' -Demon Wolves becomes a far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; There true Equals in strength are the Primordials . *'Super Speed' - They are a blur when running and there speed is matched by The Primordial Werewolves. *'Heightened Senses' - They have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - They possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves when full moon appears. *'Healing' -They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- They can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy -' They can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - They are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When they are furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal werewolves but not to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. *'Blood Use -' There blood heals humans. Gallery 670px-Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_4_Unleashed_Gideon_Emery_Deucalion_Eyes.png|Showing his eyes to Klaus 670px-Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_1_Tattoo_Gideon_Emery_Alpha_Deucalion.png|Speaking to Finn about Mal-El 971380_556671741057281_950753084_n.jpg|Theseus with a pack Category:Articles by Jackson Whittemore Category:Werewolves Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Supernaturals